Beautiful
by Akira Kyoko
Summary: Kanda finds Allen crying in the attic about how he thinks his ugly, Kanda convices him he isn't.   Yaoi, OOC Kanda and maybe OOC Allen. Lame summary.


_Story name: Beautiful _

_Author: diap-chan1313_

_Couple: Kanda and Allen_

_Rating: M_

_Genre: Romance_

_o~o~o_

_The room was dark expect for the far, left corner where a deep green candle flittered. Only a small, black satin covered bed, dark wood table which held the candle and a small body which sat in the darkest corner of the room, was present. The deep red drapes pulled tightly closed to shut out the moonlight. _

_The small body's name was Allen Walker. His arms head was dug deep into his arms which rested on his knees. Allen shook. Then he begun to cry. Tears stained his pants and shirt along with his mismatched arms. His arms. Allen picked his head up and stared at his singled gloved hand - the other glove was thrown at the ground in anger. Soundlessly his removed the glove. _

"_Disgusting," Allen whispered. _

_His arm was deformed and ugly._

"_Ugly…" Allen whispered, "It it ugly…I am ugly." _

_Shoving his head back into his arms Allen felt his cheek brush against his deformed arm. It was rough. _

He walked down the halls minding his own business as Kanda does. He was set on going to one place. The attic. Kanda loves the attic it was always empty and dark. After stepping up the last step Kanda's left hand reached for the door knob. He was just about to open the door when he heard a muffled sob. Kanda stepped back, dumbstruck. The dumbstruck didn't last long and Kanda proceeded to open the door.

Allen jumped, his tear-filled eyes fixed on the door, slowly it sung open and Kanda stepped into the room. Quietly Allen wished Kanda hasn't seen him yet. Sadly his prays weren't answered and loud footstep moved closer to him and echoed trough the attic.

"What the hell's wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda growled, kneeling in front of the addressed.

Allen said nothing and buried his face back into his arms.

Frustrated already Kanda demanded, "Tell me was fucking wrong."

Allen hiccupped, "ugly…." he trailed off, "it…me…ugly."

Silence filled the room and Kanda let the words sink in. Was Allen calling himself ugly? And what was it? Forgetting 'it' Kanda tried to force himself to see what was ugly about Allen. To answer that Kanda lifted Allen face. He had a soft and angelic face, grey hair a little messy but so soft, grey eyes drown in sadness from the past and present. Though Allen looked an emotion wreak but still held the beauty Kanda had fallen in love with long ago.

Allen blinked, "Kanda…?"

Kanda lend down and embraced Allen in a soft hug. He played with a random piece of Allen's hair, twirling the grey hair between his fingers. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's back. Minutes passed and they were just in there wordless embrace. Allen has stopped crying.

"What's wrong?" Kanda asked, a out of character care had washed over him.

"Am I that ugly I am not wanted?" Allen asked, head hung.

Kanda pulled back, still twirling the grey hair.

"What are you talking about?" Kanda asked, still out of character.

"Mother and father didn't want me and you don't like me either, is it because I'm ugly?" Allen explained.

Kanda was too shocked to say anything and softly kissed Allen on the side of the mouth.

"Kanda….ah," Allen gasped as Kanda lifted Allen towards the satin sheeted bed.

Kanda placed Allen on his lap after he took his place his place on the edge of the bed.

"This," Kanda kissed Allen's left eye.

"This," Kanda kissed Allen's scar.

"This," Kanda kissed Allen red, deformed arm.

"Is beautiful," Kanda reinsured.

Allen weakly smiled, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of cause, my love," Kanda did a weak smile of his own, barley noticeable but the faint candlelight glowed brightly enough to show the smile.

"Can you please call me 'Allen'?" Allen requested.

"Aren," Kanda's accent was thick.

"Thank you," Allen smiled.

Kanda kissed Allen again. The kiss was full of passion and bottled up feelings from each of them. To save themselves from pulling back from the kiss sooner they breathed through their noses. Sensing it was ok Kanda nipped Allen bottom lip, asking for entrance. Gasping, Allen opened his mouth. One of Kanda's hands gripped Allen hip while the other laid gently on Allen's cheek, Allen's arms were wrapped around Kanda's neck. They pulled back, panting heavily.

"I love you, Kanda," Allen breathed.

"Love you too and call me Yu, beautiful," Kanda said.

"Yu," Allen tested the new name and he kissed Kanda nose.

Lips met again in a open mouthed kiss. Tongues danced together. The taste of Allen's mouth was just like him, sweet, and the taste of Kanda's mouth was soba.

Kanda pulled back and gently kissed down Allen's neck. He shuttered at Kanda's warm breath on his neck. Harder Kanda sucked on Allen's neck, making a dark hickey. Allen wriggled on Kanda's lap.

"Oh…" Allen gasped as he finally noticed Kanda's growing erection. "Yu."

"Mmmm," Kanda moaned quietly. Over came with lust and need Kanda threw off Allen vest, shirt and ribbon. Kanda lied Allen on the bed and climbed on top of him. Nibbing, sucking and kissing down to Allen's right nipple, which he took in his mouth.

"Ahh~ Yu," Allen moaned and bucked his hips into Kanda's their erections pressed together.

Kanda swirled his tongue around the base of the nipple before licking it, his hot breath on the saliva covered nipple made Allen buck again, moaning loudly. While mistreating that nipple Kanda's hand pulling and rubbed the other on.

"Yu~ Mmmm~Ah!" Allen moans close to screams of pleasure.

Kanda switched nipples. He sucked on the left nipple hardly making the nub red. His teeth nibbled and bit the flesh, almost drawing blood. His caring, out of character personality leaving and a new, lust driven monster set in. Allen didn't seem to mind he just lied there moaning in screaming in raw bliss.

Kanda decided he had gotten sick of Allen chest and moved downwards. Kissing the flesh beneath him, Kanda ran his hands down Allen's sides. Long and loud moans echoed through the room.

The candle still flickered, casting it light into the room.

"Beautiful," Kanda whispered and kissed just above Allen navel, a soft moan erupted from Allen. Kanda's travel went down to Allen's pants. He paused and look at Allen for permission.

"Please," Allen whimpered.

Kanda took his as a sign to continue and removed Allen pants. The pants were thrown off into the same corner as the table and candle which still flickered brightly.

Kanda licked the bulge in Allen's boxers.

"Yu~ Don't tease me," Allen wined and bucked his hips.

Kanda removed Allen's boxers and they went into another random corner of the room. Allen's member sprung into the air it had a peal of pre-cum at the tip. Allen moaned at the sudden change in temperature.

"You're beautiful, my love," Kanda kissed Allen tip before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

"Ahhh~" Allen moaned and trusted forwards into Kanda mouth, Kanda done nothing to stop him.

Kanda deep-throated Allen then he pulled back. He begun to swirl his tongue around the tip and then licked the underside.

"Mmmm, Yu~!" Allen moaned.

Kanda pulled back and shifted a little.

"Kanda, what re you doing?" Allen asked and looked Kanda straight in the eye.

"Shhh, just lay back down and enjoy it," Kanda replied and ducked his head down.

First Kanda licked Allen's perineum before dipping his tongue into Allen entrance.

"Ohhh~" Allen moaned.

Allen worked on removing Kanda's hair tie still moaning loudly. Kanda's tongue licked the small hole.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kanda asked, his face suddenly inches from Allen's.

"Yes, please.." Allen whispered.

Kanda placed three fingers at Allen mouth and told him to suck them, Allen did as he was told. Kanda watched as Allen's tongue lapped at the fingers and sometimes licked each finger separately, Kanda could only imagine what it would be like to have Allen's tongue and mouth around his member.

Kanda removed his fingers from Allen's mouth. He kissed Allen on the lips and made his way back down to Allen's butt.

"This will hurt a little," Kanda warned.

"I don't care, just do it!" Allen cried out.

Slowly Kanda placed a single digit inside Allen, slowly pumping it, only going half way in.

"Nnnn," Allen moaned.

Going deeper Kanda speed the thrusting up. The single digit was soon joined by a second. They both moved in sync, scissoring Allen's tight hole. After a few more moments of the two fingers and third one was added. The three fingers moved in and out of Allen's butt, getting faster and deeper with each trust, the speed fast, but gentle. Minutes later Kanda decided Allen was stretched enough and pulled his fingers from Allen. A soft moan of displease from Allen.

Kanda removed his shirt, pants and boxers and lubed his member with his own saliva. Kanda kissed Allen one more time before slowly pushing into him. His tip entered the tight ring of muscle.

"Nnnn~ Ahh~!" Tears welled at Allen eyes.

Kanda kiss each of Allen and begun to pump Allen's member to distract him from the pain. Kanda finally was fully sheathed inside Allen, he waited for Allen to adjust.

"M-move," Allen moaned minutes later, and without further ado Kanda did so.

At first Kanda movement was slow and only went in half way. The trust were slow but neither minded. A small trail of blood ran down Allen thigh and pooled on the black satin sheets.

"Fa-aster Yu~" Allen begged.

Kanda pushes Allen legs up so they press oddly against his chest, Allen holds then there. Now with the how position Kanda's thrust are fast, deep and hard. The small trail of blood grows bigger.

"Ahhh~! Kanda!" Allen moans almost shouting as Kanda hits Allen prostate.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room along with moans, pants, grunts, groans and screams. Kanda lent down and hungrily kiss Allen. Both their tongues stuck out for they mouths as they twirled with each other, soon going into Kanda mouth.

Allen pulled his head away from Kanda and screamed as Kanda continue to hit his prostate dead on, "Ahh!"

Just to be a tease Kanda slowed his pace, just before Allen was about to announce he was going to come.

"Ka-anda, fast-ter~" Allen moaned, his member brushing awkwardly against his stomach and chest.

"Beg for it, my Moyashi," Kanda groaned.

The real Kanda Allen had come to know was coming back, he could tell with the hard thrusting, teasing and with the Moyashi, but Allen didn't mind he was in heaven.

"P-please, Yu, f-aster!" Allen begged.

"What was that, I didn't hear you," Kanda teased and completely stopped no matter how painful it was to him.

Allen couldn't take it anymore and yelled, "Please Kanda just screw me into the fucking mattress!"

Kanda being please with his answer restated his rapid thrusting.

"Ahhh~ Kanda!" Allen screamed as he reached his climax.

Flipping Allen over onto his stomach Kanda trusted into Allen a few more times before coming deeply inside him. For a few minutes this is how they stayed before Kanda gained enough strength to pull himself from Allen, who just threw himself over onto his back. Kanda just up ready to leave.

"Please, stay," Allen said, grabbing Kanda wrist.

"Whatever," Kanda said and laid down beside Allen, wrapping a sheet over them.

"Did you mean any of it?" Allen asked, his head resting on Kanda chest and a piece of Kanda's hair between his fingers.

"Yeah, now sleep," Kanda grunted, his eyes already closed.

Allen wasn't sure if Kanda said it to make him feel better or just for shits and giggles but neither way Allen was happy. Smiling, Allen fell into a dreamless sleep.

**o~o~o**

**AND DONE! **

**THAT TOOK A WHILE BUT I'M PRETTY HAPPY WITH IT. I HAD NO REAL PLOT WITH THIS I JUST WROTE WITH WHILE LISTENING TO RANDOM -MAN OPENING AND ENDING SONGS. **

**ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT~! :D**


End file.
